Rules
Obviously the first rule is to follow the rules of wikias. If any rule here contradicts those rules, please post a comment letting the staff know. This list will grow as needed. Images * Any images posted only on your own profile page or blogs are only subject to wikia rules with the exception of the rule about full page and two page spreads. These still are not allowed. * No more then four images of any character, power, object, or location per issue may be posted on the page for that character, power, object, or location. In most cases try to limited it to two. Exceptions can be made if that character has more then four distinct looks or that power is used by more then four characters. No exceptions for objects or locations at present. * Full pages may not ever be posted except in the case of previews and uncompleted pages posted by the pencilers, inkers, or colorists. This includes full page and two page spreads. If you want an image from either of these cut down the image to only include whatever is the center focus of why you want that page. * Although it is preferred that you cut down images enough so that as little of speech bubbles are included as possible, if you must include the speech bubbles, leave the words in them. * Cover images may be in any format, as may any image, but the names must be uniform: **Unfinished/Solicitation/Preview Covers (Example Issue 20) = I20 - Cover AU - Even though there has been only one cover per issue since issue 15, the names should continue using the letter A to identify it as the first cover. **Finished/Completed/Published Covers (Example Issue 20) = I20 - Cover A - No letters after the letter identifying which cover it is. **Pencil Covers (Example Issue 20) - I20 - Cover AP **Inked Covers - Use the letter I. **Wrap around covers - Add - Complete after the rest of the file name. **Volume covers use V instead of I at the beginning. * Try to keep your image names short. Use your own style of naming or adapt someone else's for more uniformity, but try to keep them short. Use initials of characters, locations, or even issues or first names only rather then full names. * Do make sure to keep it clear who or what the image is of if there are similar names such as in the case of the two Henrys or the two Prues (although thankfully PJ has her nickname so that's not a problem) or two Melindas. * This is a comic site. Use noncomic pictures sparingly. These are freely allowed on your user page as well as pages for the actors who portrayed characters that appeared both on the TV show and in the comics (NOTE: character who do not appear in the comics should not have pages for the actors or seperate pages for the characters. They should only have mention if they are mentioned in the comics or it is necessary to include them in the description of another character's time on the show. As these bios from the show should be limited, do not include minor characters in them unless absolutely necessary. As a result, there should not be any pictures of character who do not appear in the comics anywhere on this site except on user pages and pages for other actors.) As always, do not include pictures that are not allowed under wikia rules. Powers If the name is not used on the show, it may be referenced to on the page for that power, but it may not be used as the general name for that power. Page names are chosen based on what the characters call the power. If the power is not called anything, a description may be used. *Unless a power is only used once per character per issue, it should never have all images of that power on this site. However, at least one picture per character per issue is desired. *Teleportation powers. each of these has the potential to be use on the character or on someone or something around them. These are considered to be two seperate powers. Info from the Show This is a site focused on the Charmed comics. This does not mean then the show is off limits, in fact info from the show is desired. It does however mean that the info about the show needs to be limited. Summarize. For someone or something in multiple seasons this can be tough. Touch the highlights. Don't mention every episode. Of course for someone or something that only appears once this can also be tough, but because there isn't enough information. *Never steal from another site. You can use their info as a guideline if you know the info to be accurate, but write it in your own words. If you wrote the original article elsewhere you may post it here, but otherwise rewrite it in your own words. Information about relationships and jobs that characters had on the show but have since ended should be listed with the info about them on the show or not at all. The exception is marriages. Parents and children should be listed regardless of whether or not the parents or children are alive if enough is known about the parents to name them or the existence of the children is known. Aka Phoebe should list Cole, Dex, and her son with Cole and Max Franklin's parents should be listed despite their not being in the comics (and Max barely being in the comics). Being on the show gives characters a special preference in that if they make an appearance, even a confirmed cameo, they get their own pages instead of being put on the miscellaneous page. Family members get a page if they are mentioned. Most of them have made an appearance already, so this was more relevant earlier. Inaccurate Information There is always going to be situation where someone got the information they posted wrong no matter how hard they try. If you spot something, correct it. If however this doesn't work and they change it back, do not change it, again. Instead post a comment on the talk pages and include in your comment a quote or image with what issue (or episode) it is from as well as where in that issue (or episode) to find it. If you are the user whose being told your info was incorrect and you know you aren't post your own quote or image with reference. This should insure that we have the most accurate information. Sometimes you will both be right and it will be a matter of which is most recent. For example, Piper used to be a club owner, but since the comics began she sold her club and started her restaurant, so now she's a restaurant owner.